Shadow Flight
The Shadow Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Shadowbinder, and its members reside in the Tangled Wood. Shadow dragons' eyes come in shades of purple. It is the largest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Shadow dragons of the Tangled Wood are tricksters. They prefer to be capricious and fickle, like the flickering shadows they manipulate. Of all the dragons, Shadow dragons are the most enthralled by games, and delight most in winning—even if it means doing so underhandedly. Game boards, tokens, and pieces are their favored treasures. Region The Shadow Flight is centralized in the Tangled Wood. The land is separated into four regions: Driftwood Drag, Wispwillow Grove, Foxfire Bramble, and Forum of the Obscured Crescent. The Wood is bordered by the Earth, Light, Nature, Plague, and Water Flight territories. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Shadow Sprite Icon.png|link=Shadow Sprite|Shadow Sprite Ichor Nymph Icon.png|link=Ichor Nymph|Ichor Nymph Murktooth Bramblekeep Icon.png|link=Murktooth Bramblekeep|Murktooth Bramblekeep Thornthick Thief Icon.png|link=Thornthick Thief|Thornthick Thief Insubstantial Illusionist Icon.png|link=Insubstantial Illusionist|Insubstantial Illusionist Obscuring Goblin Icon.png|link=Obscuring Goblin|Obscuring Goblin Spirit of Shadow Icon.png|link=Spirit of Shadow|Spirit of Shadow Murkmirth Ambassador Icon.png|link=Murkmirth Ambassador|Murkmirth Ambassador Mistyhollow Agent Icon.png|link=Mistyhollow Agent|Mistyhollow Agent Glossy Duskrat Icon.png|link=Glossy Duskrat|Glossy Duskrat Hati Icon.png|link=Hati|Hati Wispwillow Peryton Icon.png|link=Wispwillow Peryton|Wispwillow Peryton Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse Icon.png|link=Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse|Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse Satin Pocketmouse Icon.png|link=Satin Pocketmouse|Satin Pocketmouse Janustrap Icon.png|link=Janustrap|Janustrap Zeeba Icon.png|link=Zeeba|Zeeba Nightsky Fuiran Icon.png|link=Nightsky Fuiran|Nightsky Fuiran Shadow Serpent Icon.png|link=Shadow Serpent|Shadow Serpent Serthis Potionmaster Icon.png|link=Serthis Potionmaster|Serthis Potionmaster Moonlight Fungi Icon.png|link=Moonlight Fungi|Moonlight Fungi Mossy Pohip Icon.png|link=Mossy Pohip|Mossy Pohip Bramble Guardian Icon.png|link=Bramble Guardian|Bramble Guardian Umbra Wolf Icon.png|link=Umbra Wolf|Umbra Wolf Ethereal Trickster Icon.png|link=Ethereal Trickster|Ethereal Trickster King Quillrunner Icon.png|link=King Quillrunner|King Quillrunner Starry Ampelope Icon.png|link=Starry Ampelope|Starry Ampelope Deeprealm Hunter Icon.png|link=Deeprealm Hunter|Deeprealm Hunter Sludge Sifter Icon.png|link=Sludge Sifter|Sludge Sifter Marshland Poodle Mith Icon.png|link=Marshland Poodle Mith|Marshland Poodle Mith Longneck Scrapper Icon.png|link=Longneck Scrapper|Longneck Scrapper Nightfall Imp Icon.png|link=Nightfall Imp|Nightfall Imp Manticore Screamer Icon.png|link=Manticore Screamer|Manticore Screamer Black Wolf Icon.png|link=Black Wolf|Black Wolf Bramblecrown Stoat Icon.png|link=Bramblecrown Stoat|Bramblecrown Stoat Hawksbill Goliath Icon.png|link=Hawksbill Goliath|Hawksbill Goliath Death Seeker Icon.png|link=Death Seeker|Death Seeker Somber Spirit Icon.png|link=Somber Spirit|Somber Spirit Tatterwing Carcass Icon.png|link=Tatterwing Carcass|Tatterwing Carcass Tengu Caller Icon.png|link=Tengu Caller|Tengu Caller Blackwing Croaker Icon.png|link=Blackwing Croaker|Blackwing Croaker Abyss Striker Icon.png|link=Abyss Striker|Abyss Striker Corrosive Depin Icon.png|link=Corrosive Depin|Corrosive Depin Scrapmetal Tracker Icon.png|link=Scrapmetal Tracker|Scrapmetal Tracker War Smith Icon.png|link=War Smith|War Smith 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Cattail These invasive plants must be constantly removed to preserve swamps and bogs that border the Tangled Wood and the Scarred Wasteland. Thankfully, they are high in nutrients. Dark Creeper The rustling of this ivy, which grows only at night, can be quite unnerving in the dark. Dusk Jadevine This species of Jadevine appears shriveled during the day, and opens during the evening to absorb moisture. Duskrat The days are much too bright for the Duskrat, thus they only come out at night. Moor Thistle Millions of moor thistle cover the lowland valleys of the Tangled Wood. Coupled with the indigenous brambles, they provide excellent protection for dragon caves. Subterranean Clover This clover grows only in absolute darkness. It shrivels quickly when exposed to sunlight. Umbra Parthenium A night-blooming plant, Umbra Parthenium is irresistible to herbivorous dragons. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Shady Emblem A glowing shadow rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Shady Armband A dark jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Tangled Wood. Tricktrouper Crown A flimsy carnival crown of pale purples, accompanied by a mysterious (and ridiculous) neckpiece. Shady Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Tangled Wood. Moonglow Thorns Those who pass through the Tangled Wood uninvited may return adorned in brambles. A sign of displeasure or a sign of favor? Shady Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Tangled Wood. Gloomwillow Guide Through the oppressive murk, you notice a faint, dancing light. Do you follow? Trickster's Magic Cards In the right claws, a mesmerizing deck of cards. The wielder always seems to know just which one you chose! Bramble Mantle A mantle as thorny as the dragon that wears it. Murkmirth Halo Encircling the head, this halo of shadowy brambles is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Murkmirth Tailcoat Beneath the canopies of gloomy copses, tricksters hawk, busk, and jape. Be wary of those who dress to impress! Mistlurker's Garb Frayed decorations side-by-side with jewelry that makes no sound. Will o' the Wisp A chilling collection of ghastly lights that hover around travelers that make wrong turns in the Tangled Wood... Midnight Cape This voluminous cape allows the wearer to see in the dark. Mysterious Cowl The stranger inside this cowl keeps their head down, their features obscured by shadow. Shadow Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Shadow Flight. Twilight Cape This voluminous cape makes it difficult to see the wearer. Unearthly Onyx Nightshroud To don a nightshroud is to commit to a life of sneaking and trickery. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Shadow Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Shadowbinder. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Shimmering Pinecone A luminescent pinecone, glittering with moon dust. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Trickmurk Circus. Shadowbound Chest This box is surrounded by a clinging, mysterious mist. As you approach, the lock begins to glow and the mist dissipates. Unhatched Shadow Egg A murky, swampy egg that is pulsating with a strange purple glow. The egg feels as though it might just be full of fluid, but now and again, a dark form can be seen moving within. Faded Shadowbinder Effigy A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Shadowbinder. It is made of dark velvet and has a musty odor to it. Shadowbinder Onyx Idol A razor-sharp onyx idol fashioned to resemble the Shadowbinder. The chiseled surface appears to completely absorb and obscure light. Vista: Trickmurk Circus Released during the 2017 Trickmurk Circus. Vista: Shadowbinder Released during the 2018 Trickmurk Circus. Vista: Nocturne Dragons Features the Shadow Flight's native breed, the Nocturne Dragon, on a Driftwood Drag backdrop. Vista: Foxfire Grove Features the Wispwillow Grove. Maple Leaf Many dragons believe that whispering a secret into a leaf and releasing it at night will curry favor with the Shadowbinder. Potted Deepmine Fungi A favored sign or distance marker used by clans living in the undersea cave networks that connect the Tangled Wood and Dragonhome. Shadowbinder's Tears Named for their supposed resemblance to the darkened sludge that is said to drip from the shadow god's eyes, these structures are surprisingly robust; if chipped off, they can be used as chisels or nails. Powers and Abilities Shadow dragons wield gloomy spates of darkness. Shadow deals increased damage to Fire, Ice, and Wind, and is weak to Arcane, Light, and Plague. 'Shadow-specific Battle Stones' Mist Slash A seething slash of dark energy. Deals physical Shadow damage to one target. May only be used by Shadow dragons. Dark Bolt A frightening bolt of dark energy. Deals Shadow damage to one target. May only be used by Shadow dragons. Shroud Envelops the enemy in a dark mist. Has a chance to apply Blind (decreases the target's accuracy). May only be used by Shadow dragons. Dark Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Shadow dragon with +2 Intellect. Dark Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Shadow dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Shadow Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Shadow Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Shadow Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Shadow Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Shadow Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Shadow Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Shadow Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Shadow Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Shadow Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Shadow Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Shadow Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Shadow Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Nocturnes are the only breed native to the Tangled Wood. Shadow Dragon 1.png|Nocturne hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A murky, swampy egg that is pulsating with a strange purple glow. The egg feels as though it might just be full of fluid, but now and again, a dark form can be seen moving within." - Unhatched Shadow Egg Shadow eggs are silver-black and covered in glowing foxfire sacs. They're nested inside a hollowed tree trunk, surrounded by cattails and bioluminescent fungi. 'Page Background' The Shadow Flight background features a clearing in the Wispwillow Grove, filled with hollow logs and giant, luminous mushrooms, and encircled by hills and dark evergreens. The top banner shows a small bit of ruin sitting amongst a foggy breeze. Trickmurk Circus The Trickmurk Circus is the elemental holiday of the Shadow Flight. It takes place during the last week of February. Image Gallery Shadowbinder 1600x1200.jpg|Official Shadowbinder wallpaper Puzzle Tangled Wood.jpg|Tangled Wood Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Shadow Nest 4 Eggs 1 Dead.jpg|Shadow nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle54.jpg|Hati Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Nocturne and Strange Chest.jpg|Night of the Nocturne Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle118.jpg|Trickmurk Circus Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle103.jpg|Shadow's exalt pillar Jigsaw Shadow Top Banner.jpg|Shadow's top banner Shadow bg.jpg|Shadow's site background Empty shadow nest.png|Empty Shadow nest Monument shadow.png|Shadow's Dominance flag Runestones shadow.png|Shadow tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Shadow Banner.png|Old Shadow Banner New Shadow Banner.png|New Shadow Banner Read More Source *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights